Cabbage Tart
by Samhaim Girl
Summary: Seu amor era como o sorriso perdido na falta de sentido. Seu amor era como uma poesia sem rima, cantada por um bêbado. Seu amor era como a brisa do verão, carregando para longe o cheiro doce e desentendido de tortinhas de repolho. Seu amor era verdadeiro.


N.A.: Bem, eu só gostaria de agradecer aos meus pais, meus familiares, meus amigos, minha Betíssima, e a todos que me ajudaram a tornar possível a primeira fic que eu escrevo que não é JL em um longo tempo... Obrigada... Explicações sobre as particularidades da fic ficam na N.A. do final. 

_**Cabbage Tart**_

Ele desceu a rua em silêncio, as mãos nos bolsos e o rosto sério. Passou pelas sete primeiras casas de Privet Drive calmamente, e ao chegar na casa de Arabella Figg, subiu pelo caminho de pedras ladeado por grama verde e bateu suavemente na porta de madeira antiga.

Por longos instantes apenas esperou; então, com um rangido suave após vários passos leves e lentos, a porta se abriu, para revelar, pela pequena fresta, o rosto cansado e cheio de rugas da senhora. Sorriu, o coração mais calmo, e a encarou fundo nos olhos negros; deixou-se levar, por um instante, pela miríade de sentimentos que sempre se apoderavam dele quando a via, e então suspirou e montou novamente sua máscara protetora; para o olho desacostumado, toda a progressão - que se passara em meros segundos - seria apenas um brilho rápido nos olhos eletricamente azuis de Albus Dumbledore, uma outra excentricidade qualquer; para Arabella Figg, entretanto, era um vislumbre de que nem tudo estava tão bem quando ele deixava transparecer para ela.

**Ei, você dos velhos tempos  
Não tente entender o que estamos fazendo por aqui**

"Arabella, boa tarde" ela sorriu para ele, abrindo a porta um pouco mais, e o cheiro familiar de repolho cozido lhe invadiu as narinas "Vejo que sabia que eu estava vindo"

"Quarta terça-feira do mês. É o dia de vir checar Harry, Albus" ele entrou na casa, e se encaminhou até a sala de mobílias antigas, enquanto Arabella arrancava dos ombros o xale lilás; jogou-o sobre uma das poltronas e sentou-se nela silenciosamente.

"Então, já que sabemos que na quarta terça-feira do mês eu apareço para ter notícias de Harry, me dê notícias sobre Harry" ela o encarou tristemente, e então suspirou, continuando com a rotina que se instalara sete anos antes.

_Encarou a porta por longos minutos, o vento frio do outono cortando caminho através de seus robes pesados, e fechou os olhos. A última coisa que queria fazer agora era bater naquela porta, mas era necessário - talvez até necessário demais - fazê-lo. Com um movimento resignado, se estendeu e bateu na madeira velha._

_O rosto que apareceu na porta era sorridente e reluzia de felicidade; os olhos eram negros e os cabelos também; era uma mulher que, apesar de já estar em idade avançada - provavelmente na casa dos cinqüenta - ainda tinha traços finos e decididos, e brilhava com a mais pura alegria. Arabella Figg. A mulher de seus sonhos. A mulher que não via há exatamente vinte e nove anos._

_Assim que o avistou no batente da porta, os cabelos brancos pontilhados de fios avermelhados, os olhos azuis chocantes, o sorriso cálido e inteligente, o robe roxo berrante, Arabella Figg arregalou os olhos, assustada. Haviam feito uma promessa. Tinham um plano, um ideal, uma meta: nunca mais se veriam, não importava as circunstâncias._

_Ele pigarreou, trocando o peso de um pé para outro, e então ficou completamente ereto, o nariz comprido despontando a sua frente, e criou coragem para falar._

_**A day in the life of a fool  
A sad and a long lonely day  
I walk the avenue  
And hope i'll run into  
The welcome sight of you  
Coming my way**_

_"Arabella" ela não respondeu, ao que ele pigarreou mais uma vez "Boa noite" outro minuto de silêncio, e então ela abriu mais ainda a porta, fazendo um gesto para que ele entrasse._

_"O que você está fazendo aqui, Albus?" ele ficou de pé no corredor enquanto ela fechava a porta, e quando ela finalmente se virou para encará-lo, seus olhos estavam cheios de pesar e tristeza e mágoa e algo mais que ele não conseguia identificar. Suspirou, contendo cada impulso do seu corpo - de abraçá-la, de gritar, de sair correndo, de se esconder, de chorar - e continuou sendo Albus Dumbledore, o sempre forte e estável Albus Dumbledore._

_"Eu sempre fui um grande fã de Weichselstrudel" respondeu, antes que pudesse se conter, e abriu um sorriso; ela permaneceu séria, e se dirigiu até a salinha, sentando-se educadamente em uma das poltronas; ele copiou o gesto dela "Eu preciso te pedir um favor, Arabella"_

_"O tempo de favores acabou, Albus. Ou você se esqueceu dos últimos trinta anos de silêncio?" ele suspirou._

_"Vinte e nove anos" ele corrigiu em um murmúrio, e ela arregalou os olhos e ergueu as sobrancelhas, cruzando os braços em puro entretenimento._

_"Andou contando os anos, então?" ele balançou a cabeça, pousando as mãos no colo e a encarando fundo nos olhos._

_"Isso não é um jogo, Arabella. Eu não viria até a Alemanha por algo desimportante" um instante de silêncio, e finalmente ela criou coragem o suficiente para expor o que se passava em sua mente._

_"Saudade é algo importante?" ele a encarou, a expressão vazia, e então balançou lentamente a cabeça, para assinalar que não._

_"Eu estou falando da Ordem da Fênix" doía incrivelmente dizer isso, mas era a verdade; ele a amava, ele morrera de saudades nos últimos anos, mas era pela Ordem que estava ali. Tinha um trato com ela, e pretendera manter-se fiel à ele, fora o fato de que agora era forçado a quebrá-lo por causa da Ordem. E apenas por ela._  
_"Você-Sabe-Quem acabou de morrer" ela sussurrou, os olhos abaixados; Voldemort morrera há duas noites, e ninguém sabia dizer exatamente como, porquê ou por quem, mas ele estava morto. Aquela era a pior desculpa que Albus podia ter encontrado para vir atrás dela._

_"Não. Ele não morreu. Ele apenas foi derrotado, Arabella" houve um instante de silêncio tentador, enquanto ela arregalava os olhos e tentava compreender a frase dele. Se Albus Dumbledore acreditava que Lord Voldemort estava vivo, era porque ele realmente deveria estar; Albus era um homem que estava errado poucas vezes, e, portanto, era extremamente decidido; havia sido assim com Grindewald, quando o quisera derrotar, havia sido assim com o relacionamento dos dois, quando o quisera terminar, e agora era assim com Lord Voldemort: estava decidido a não deixá-lo vencer, e faria todo o possível para destruí-lo de vez. Ela sabia disso tão bem quanto ele, e sabia também que ele estava falando sério; se achava que Lord Voldemort ainda estava vivo, era porque tinha razões muito boas para isso, e ela devia acreditar nele como havia acreditado em tudo mais._

_"Mas..." se viu murmurando, contra a própria lógica, mas um gesto dele foi o suficiente para calá-la; ele ficou de pé, os robes púrpuras farfalhando ao seu redor._

_"Esse é um assunto muito sério, Arabella" ele murmurou, chegando mais perto; e então, com um sorriso suave, continuou "Talvez devêssemos discuti-lo depois de algumas de suas famosas tortinhas de repolho" ela sorriu, ficando de pé, e o guiou até a cozinha._

_"Como você sabia que eu tinha tortinhas de repolho prontas?" ele torceu o nariz comprido e sorriu ainda mais, sentindo que a cena toda era vagamente familiar - e o era. Em tempos distantes, essa era uma das conversas que mais tinham, falando casualmente sobre tortinhas de repolho. Fora assim que começaram a namorar, e assim que terminaram. Então lhe parecia uma boa maneira de recomeçar um relacionamento, por mais platônico que fosse ser._

_"Como eu sempre sei" ele falou "O cheiro insuportável de repolho cozido é bastante característico" ela riu, contra a própria vontade, e não pode deixar de pensar se Albus notara que sua voz não era mais a mesma; haviam anos que nada nela era o mesmo que havia sido um dia, e a cada hora aparecia uma nova ruga em um lugar mais estranho, ou sua voz ficava mais ruidosa e alta; odiava a velhice, odiava não poder andar direito, odiava que sua beleza - a única coisa com a qual Merlim lhe abençoara - havia ido embora. Fazia anos que se odiava._

_"Bem, me desculpe pelo cheiro, Albus. Mas eu gosto de repolho" foi a vez dele rir, e ela percebeu que não era apenas ela que estava envelhecendo; as rugas podiam ser ouvidas na voz de Albus, mas ela havia o conhecido já em idade avançada, e o havia amado daquele jeito. Vinte e nove anos eram nada para o corpo dele, assim como o eram para seu amor por ele._

_Sentaram-se na mesa da cozinha, e ela abriu o forno para retirar uma bandeja cheia de tortinhas douradas; o cheiro de repolho espiralou pelo ar, e Albus sorria calmamente enquanto ela lhe servia uma num pratinho de porcelana; quando ela finalmente se sentou, garfo e faca em mãos, ele já havia comido metade da própria torta e a encarava expectativamente._

_"Eu acho que chegou a hora de você parar de dar voltas e voltas ao redor do assunto, Albus" ela disse, cortando um pedaço e colocando dentro da boca._

_"Certo" ele respondeu, colocando um pedaço na boca também e pensando quietamente sobre como pedir o que tinha de pedir à ela; era algo incrível, ela teria de reposicionar toda sua vida em nome da Ordem, e talvez fosse demais pedir isso para ela. Mas, apesar de ser um aborto, Arabella sempre fora uma pessoa disposta a fazer o que fosse preciso para salvar todos no mundo mágico. Ao contrário da maioria dos abortos, que eram amargos com todos que haviam sido abençoados pela magia, que se excluíam da sociedade, que fugiam de tudo que era mágico, Arabella era uma pessoa bem-disposta, bondosa, preocupada com os outros, assertiva e incrível. Ela sempre tinha um sorriso no rosto, sempre falava o que pensava e não tinha vergonha alguma de sua condição; não tolerava pena, dó ou pessoas que a tratavam como se ela fosse um objeto frágil, e convivia lindamente tanto com o mundo bruxo quanto com o trouxa. Comia chocolate e varinhas de alcaçuz, tinha um sistema de alarmes trouxas e um espelho de inimigos em sua casa; buscava tudo aquilo que lhe podia fazer feliz, e era isso, acima de tudo, que Albus mais amava nela. Então, com um último suspiro, engoliu o pedaço de torta que estivera mastigando e fez sua proposta "Voldemort foi destruído por Harry Potter. Acredito que essa notícia tenha chego até aqui" ela sorriu, abanando a cabeça afirmativamente; sim, sabia que Harry Potter havia destruído Voldemort, apesar de não ter muita certeza de como, já que ele era apenas um lindo bebezinho "Bem, então, os pais de Harry - Lily e James - morreram naquela noite. Harry, portanto, agora é órfão, e vai ter de morar com os tios" Arabella suspirou, abanando a cabeça mais uma vez, para mostrar que entendia; era terrível imaginar uma criança tão pequena e tão sozinha no mundo. Crescera sem o pai, portanto sabia muito bem o tipo de dor que Harry Potter sentiria dali alguns anos. Passara sua infância inteira sem entender como as outras meninas, suas amigas, podiam ter pais e ela não; o que havia feito de tão terrível para receber aquele castigo? E então se descobrira um aborto, e soubera o que havia feito de errado, e passara anos se punindo até descobrir a verdade: não tinha culpa alguma. Não havia nada que podia fazer para concertar nem o fato de que era um aborto e nem o fato de que era órfã de pai. As coisas eram como as coisas eram, e você tinha de levantar o queixo e encarar a vida de frente, fosse ela como fosse "E eu temo pela segurança dele" ele a encarou, e ela piscou os olhos, tentando entender a mensagem "Eu preciso de um membro da Ordem que se passe por trouxa e fique de olho em Harry por mim" e então ela sorriu, finalmente entendendo a visita, as tortinhas de repolho, os sorrisos, a quebra da promessa._

_"Você quer que eu me mude para a vizinhança de Harry Potter e cuide dele até ele ir para Hogwarts" ela estava mais apontando o fato do que verdadeiramente questionando Albus; ainda assim, ele respondeu, e seu tom era o mais vagamente ansioso possível, e seu sorriso bondoso tremia levemente._

_"Sim. Você poderia fazer isso por mim, Arabella?" ela ficou em silêncio, e então ele suspirou, se esticando por sobre a mesa e os pratos e os restos de tortinhas de repolho, para chegar mais perto dela e a encarar nos olhos; quando sua voz saiu, para chamar pela resposta, era muito mais suave do que jamais se permitira usar com ela desde que destruíra Grindewald "Bella? Por favor?" ela levantou os olhos e o encarou, e finalmente sorriu, fazendo todas as ruguinhas em se rosto se torcerem de uma maneira engraçada._

_**I stop just across from your door  
But you're never home any more  
So back to my room  
And there in the gloom  
I cry tears of good bye  
(that's the way it will be every day in the life of fool)**_

_"Claro, Albus. Qualquer coisa por você" ele suspirou, se afastando, parecendo sério._

_"Pela paz, Bella" ela sorriu ainda mais._

_"Você _é _a paz"_

"Ele está gripado" ela atestou, os dedos entrelaçados no colo; Dumbledore levantou ambas as sobrancelhas enquanto a encarava.

**Ei, você dos tempos de outrora  
Os tempos de agora não se vivem iguais aos tempos atrás**

"Os Dursleys deram algum remédio trouxa para ele?" ela abanou a cabeça tristemente; estava simplesmente cansada de observar silenciosamente a maneira como os Dursleys tratavam Harry Potter; quando concordara em ficar de olho nele, não pensara que Albus seria tão condescendente com a maneira como o menino era tratado, deixando os tios fazerem poucas e boas com o garoto sem pagarem por isso. Não queria ficar quieta vendo o garoto gripado e sem nada poder fazer sobre isso; no dia seguinte iria falar com Petúnia Dursley e sugerir que ela, o marido e o filho gordo fossem passear, deixando Harry aos seus cuidados, e daria alguma poção para ele, sem que o pequeno percebesse.

"Não, eles continuam os mesmo idiotas de sempre... Albus, porque ele tem de ficar com eles?" o homem de barbas brancas suspirou, recostando-se contra o assento confortável de sua poltrona, e levou uma mão ao queixo pensativamente.

"Um homem nada mais é do que o conjunto de situações que viveu... Harry precisa dessas coisas, precisa passar por isso, Arabella, a fim de se tornar quem ele deve ser"

"E quem ele deve ser, pelo amor de Merlim? Um delinqüente juvenil? Porque eu acharia perfeitamente natural Harry se tornar um marginal, pela maneira como ele é tratado! Albus, ele _não merece isso_!" ele a encarou profundamente nos olhos negros e suspirou.

"Você é jovem demais para entender, Arabella" e fechou os olhos, querendo, mais do que qualquer coisa, desaparecer daquele mundo, esquecer daquela vida, desistir de ser forte. Machucava machucá-la.

_"Primeiro as tortinhas" ele disse, mas sua voz já não era tão animada; percorreu o apartamento com os olhos, sorrindo calidamente diante da vitrola velha à um canto, e foi até ela "Ela funciona?" Arabella já estava na cozinha, e sua voz soou abafada quando respondeu; o coração de Albus se apertou no peito, mas ele não mexeu um músculo._

_"O quê?" ele sorriu, passando a mão pelo bocal vermelho gigantesco, e correu os olhos pela sala mais uma vez, em busca de discos._

_"A vitrola"_

_"É claro que funciona!" ela entrou na sala com passos apressados, o cabelo preso num rabo-de-cavalo indo de um lado para o outro, os olhos negros brilhando; era baixinha e de traços delicados, e seu sorriso era o mais contagiante que Albus já presenciara; seu coração apertou mais uma vez dentro do peito. Ela foi até ele, pousou as tortinhas na mesa e sorriu, abrindo uma gaveta e puxando um álbum do Frank Sinatra de dentro, e o colocando delicadamente na vitrola "Quer dançar?" e ao som suave da voz de Sinatra, ele se deixou pegar a mão delicada de Arabella, e pousou uma mão em sua cintura, a trazendo para mais perto. E apesar de tantas e tantas vezes antes ter dançado com ela, ele se pegou achando aquela a melhor dança de todas; fechando os olhos e suspirando profundamente o cheiro de flores que vinha do cabelo dela, abaixou-se e encostou sua bochecha na dela, enquanto ela subia em seus sapatos e se equilibrava na dança._

_**I don't know why I love you like I do  
I don't why, but I do  
I don't know why you thrill me like you do  
I don't know why, but you do**_

You never seem to want my romancing  
The only time you hold me is when we're dancing

_****_

Rodopiaram silenciosamente por longos minutos, a cadência gentil da música lhes guiando, o peso dela sobre seus pés lhe fazendo sentir uma vontade vaga de chorar - mas talvez isso também tivesse alguma coisa a ver com o fato de que ele não queria dizer o que viera ali para dizer - e o cheiro inebriante de flores que partia dos cabelos dela lhe embriagando, quando finalmente percebeu que a música havia parado. Não havia mais voz, não havia mais guia, havia apenas eles dois, ali, abraçados e se segurando um ao outro para suporte, o silêncio os envolvendo como uma gaiola da qual nenhum dos dois queria escapar. Ele sabia o que viria a seguir, e ela desconfiava, e nenhum dos dois queria o fim daquela dor, daquele suplício, dos dedos doloridos por causa da dança e das tortinhas de repolho. Eles apenas queriam o silêncio, queriam ficar para sempre presos naquela gaiola, como dois pássaros que desaprenderam a voar.

_**I don't know why I love you like I do  
I don't know why, but I do**_

_Então, ao invés de se separarem, no silêncio, ela encostou a cabeça no ombro dele e ele continuou se movendo; dançaram as batidas de seus corações, e ele enfiou uma mão silenciosamente nos cabelos dela, desfazendo o penteado, e fechou os olhos. Dançaram como se não houvesse amanhã, e entrelaçaram os dedos, segurando-se um no outro para não cair; estavam no alto, e apesar de estarem presos na gaiola daquele amor, nunca haviam voado tão longe, visto um mundo mais bonito ou amado tanto. Mas eles precisavam voltar ao chão, se libertar e continuar a preencher seus papéis no mundo - e ambos tinham papéis muito importantes._

_Quietamente a realidade começou a se esgueirar pelo escuro e a invadi-los; o cheiro de flores que vinha do cabelo dela foi sendo lentamente substituído pelo cheiro das tortinhas de repolho esfriando na mesinha, e a sensação da barba de Albus contra a pele de Arabella foi se tornando mais vaga conforme ela chorava mais e mais; e quando ele já não sentia mais os pés, e ela não conseguia mais enxergar nada, de tantas lágrimas nos olhos, ela deu um passo para trás._

_"As tortas vão esfriar" murmurou, a voz embargada, e ele acenou afirmativamente, pegando o prato e levando até a mesinha de centro da sala; sentou-se em um dos sofás e ela se sentou ao seu lado. Ainda chorava._

_"Bella..." ela levantou uma mão para silenciá-lo, e se virou para olhar nos olhos azuis dele com um sorriso; seu rosto estava borrado de lágrimas, mas ela ainda parecia-se com ela mesma: a boa e velha Arabella, sempre pronta para amar Albus, independente das circunstâncias._

_"Eu te conheço, Albus" ela murmurou, e o silêncio retumbava entre as palavras dela; o mundo parecia estar morto, e eles não queriam abrir a porta da gaiola; mas ambos tinham de voar "Eu te conheço melhor que a palma da minha mão. Eu te conheço melhor do que à mim mesma. E eu te amo exatamente do jeito que você é, com todas as suas falhas, seus defeitos e suas qualidades. Você é um homem incrível, um grifinório da melhor espécie, e está pronto para se sacrificar pela causa maior, e não vai ser feliz até ter alcançado essa causa. Eu sabia, quando comecei a namorar você, que tipo de homem você era... Você é um homem corajoso, Albus. Você é um homem incrível. Um homem bravo e pronto para luta. Mas você as vezes encontra uma batalha onde ela não existe, e insiste em brigar. Você vai, com punhos, dentes e varinhas, mas não existe um inimigo. E eu estou pronta para defender a minha idéia de que não existe inimigo nesta batalha que você quer travar, além da sua própria parvice e desejo por guerra grifinório, entendeu?" ele a encarou, piscando os olhos, e suspirou._

_"Arabella, eu só quero o seu bem"_

_"Eu vou ficar bem do seu lado, Albus. Você vai me proteger, e vai me amar, e vai ser incrível para mim. Eu sei que você consegue ser o homem que eu quero, Albus, e eu sei que, se ficarmos juntos, você _vai _ser esse homem" ela segurou as mãos dele e o forçou a encará-la "Vai ficar tudo bem, se ficarmos juntos" não disseram nada por um longo tempo. Ele, então, soltou as mãos das dela e buscou por algo no bolso. Quando ele finalmente mostrou o que era - um anel de ouro com um pequeno diamante em forma de pêra em cima, a coisa mais delicada que ela já vira em toda sua vida - o coração de Arabella pulou algumas batidas e deu voltas e voltas dentro do peito. Ela segurou a respiração e o encarou nos olhos, sentindo-se fora de si._

_"Eu te comprei um anel" ele murmurou; não havia caixa, não havia nada de sofisticado na coisa toda, era apenas um anel com um brilhante, dado por um Albus que lhe amava. E era incrivelmente perfeito na sua simplicidade "Ele não é especial. Ele não é incrível. Ele não é o mais caro, ou o mais bonito, ou o mais brilhante que eu achei. Mas ele chamava o seu nome, e quando eu passei pela loja hoje, eu o comprei. Eu tinha toda a intenção de dá-lo para você e te pedir em casamento" ele pegou a mão dela na dele, e enfiou o anel silenciosamente, sem encará-la nos olhos "Entretanto, eu vou apenas dá-lo para você. Porque esse anel foi feito para você, porque ele chamava o seu nome, porque eu realmente o comprei para dá-lo a você. Mas eu não vou te pedir em casamento, Arabella" os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas, e ela os fechou com força e suspirou; seus dedos continuavam nas mãos de Albus, e o toque dele ardia e queimava, mas ela não queria ir embora "E eu vou te explicar exatamente porque eu não posso me casar com você" ela levantou os olhos para ele, e o encontrou a encarando por trás de sua nuvem de lágrimas; fungou, respirou fundo, e fez sinal para que ele continuasse "Você é incrível. Eu amo você. Mas existem certas coisas que estão além do meu poder; existem certas coisas que eu não posso e nem consigo fazer. Tomar conta de você o tempo inteiro, apesar de ser uma idéia terrivelmente tentadora, não é plausível, Bella. Eu não posso passar com você cada minuto do meu dia, e, embora eu queira fazer isso desesperadamente, eu não conseguiria. Muitas coisas dependem de mim, Arabella" respirou fundo, odiando profundamente como as próximas palavras soavam, mas elas eram tão verdadeiras que ele não conseguia achar outra maneira de se expressar "Eu sou uma pessoa importante, querendo ou não; eu dou aulas de Transfiguração em Hogwarts, sou o diretor da Grifinória e cacique supremo da Confederação Internacional de Bruxos; eu tenho outras obrigações. Outras pessoas dependem de mim" ele suspirou, como se a idéia fosse assustadora demais até mesmo para ele, e então continuou, resoluto e bravo "Eu não posso decepcioná-las, Arabella. E exatamente por eu ser tão necessário, por eu ter acabado de derrotar Grindewald, por eu ser tão abertamente oposto à tantas idéias que dominam o mundo... Eu sou como uma bomba prestes a explodir" ela fechou os olhos, tendo presenciado demais a guerra, tanto no mundo trouxa quanto no bruxo, e suspirou "Eu coloco não apenas à mim em perigo, quando demonstro minhas crenças, como coloco em perigo todos que eu amo. E eu amo você, e nós lemos livros o suficiente para saber onde isso termina, certo?" ela riu, entre as lágrimas, e o encarou no silêncio que se instalara._

_"Eu dependo de você, Albus" ele a encarou, se estendendo apenas levemente para a frente e segurando o rosto dela nas mãos, manteve os olhos fechados enquanto dizia as próximas palavras, e ela lutou contra um soluço todo o tempo._

_"Eu só vou ficar com você se puder ter você por inteira, Bella. E se você morrer, eu não vou poder ter nem uma parte sua. Se nós nos separarmos, eu vou ter você para sempre no meu coração, inteira e perfeita como é hoje, neste momento" ela não respondeu, então ele continuou "Eu te peço para que, por favor, você me esqueça" ela ficou em silêncio por apenas um instante, e quando falou sua voz era suave, quase inexistente._

"_Se eu disser que vou lutar por nós, isso significa que você também o vai fazer?" ele acenou negativamente a cabeça, temendo a linha de raciocínio dela._

"_Não, não significa" ela sorriu, então, o sorriso mais lindo e triste que ele já havia visto permear aqueles lábios._

"_Ótimo. Então, só porque você disse que vai superar o nosso fim, não quer dizer que eu também vou" ela se levantou, limpou as lágrimas com um lencinho e sentou-se, ereta, em uma poltrona de frente para ele, o rosto todo inchado e vermelho, mas ainda sorria educadamente "Tortinhas de repolho?"_

"'Você é jovem demais para entender?' Não me trate como se eu fosse criança, Albus" ela murmurou, a voz letal "Eu também tenho cabelos brancos" ele a encarou por cima dos óculos de meia-lua, e parecia levemente chateado.

"Eu não estou te tratando como criança, Arabella. Eu estou apenas dizendo que você não viu coisas o suficiente para entender o que Harry precisa ser" ela o encarou, e então ficou de pé tão rápido quanto suas pernas permitiram e chegou mais perto dele, o rosto avermelhado e os olhos esbugalhados. Estava cansada de ser tratada como inferior, como se não tivesse dizer, como se não pudesse reconhecer uma escolha certa nem se ela estivesse pulando pelada e pintada de roxo a sua frente.

"Eu não sou madura o suficiente para entender nada, certo, Albus?" ele piscou, a encarando, e então suspirou quietamente.

"Sente-se, Arabella"

"Eu não estou pronta para saber a verdade, mas estou pronta para passar dez anos observando um menino por cima do ombro dele, para saber se ele está bem? Eu não estou pronta para tomar conta de mim mesma, mas estou pronta para sentar e esperar _vinte e nove anos _até que você decida falar comigo de novo? Eu não estou madura o suficiente para ficar com você, mas estou madura o suficiente para agüentar a dor de te ver uma vez por mês e saber que você só aparece aqui para saber sobre outra pessoa, porque é sua obrigação, porque é a coisa mais nobre a ser feita, porque é a coisa certa, porque _outras pessoas _dependem de você?! Me desculpe, Albus Dumbledore, se eu estou confusa demais para aturar um 'sente-se, Arabella' vindo de você!"

**Nós todos somos os primeiros a passar por isso  
E às vezes fica até difícil ser feliz  
A gente está fazendo o que você um dia quis**

Eles se encararam por longos instantes, o mais profundo silêncio entre eles, ela bufando e ele a analisando, quando ele finalmente resolveu se pronunciar.

"Eu não venho aqui por obrigação" ele respondeu em um fio de voz, e ela piscou os olhos, aturdida; o que era aquilo? Albus Dumbledore estava sendo claro e direto, por uma vez na vida? "Eu venho aqui porque eu quero. Eu podia mandar Minerva, ou Rubeos ou qualquer pessoa para vir aqui, mas eu venho pessoalmente, não porque é mais nobre, ou mais certo, ou mais grifinório, mas simplesmente porque eu quero. Porque eu quero te ver. Porque eu gosto de te ver. Porque estar na mesma sala que você é como um bálsamo para todos os problemas que eu enfrento no meu dia-a-dia. Hoje, assim como trinta e seis anos atrás, a sua presença é tudo que eu preciso para juntar os vários Albus que as pessoas conhecem e me tornar um só" ele a encarou, sério, e ela se pegou sentando no sofá sem perceber "Eu te amei há trinta e seis anos, Arabella, e eu ainda te amo, mas, assim como há sete anos eu te disse que não podia ficar com você, eu permaneço da mesma opinião hoje" ela fechou os olhos e suspirou calmamente.

"Eu sei"

_O vento estava uivando ao redor dele, e a garoa leve caia em seu rosto enrugado, o protegendo do mundo; a chuva o escondia, se mesclava com ele, e ele ficava agradecido por isso. Era Albus Dumbledore, não tinha direito a dores ou a tristezas, não podia dar espaço à fraqueza e à vontade de desistir. Ninguém podia saber que ele estava ali, e ninguém saberia. Teria seu momento de humanidade, de tristeza, de fraqueza e depois voltaria a ser a pedra na qual todos se apoiavam. Apenas precisava de um minuto de silêncio, de algumas lágrimas e das saudades que moravam dentro dele._

_**I look into  
Your deep dark eyes  
I see my future  
My future there  
I think I am  
Entitled now  
To say that I don't care**_

_Deu passos largos e lentos na direção do portão do cemitério, e quando o abriu, ele fez um rangido suave e familiar; o coração de Albus tremeu em expectativa, e deu apenas mais um passo antes de ser surpreendido por uma das gárgulas lhe estendendo um lenço, enquanto um telhado furado de madeira protegia ambos da chuva._

_"Depois do véu, tudo é difuso. Lágrimas tornam tudo ainda mais confuso" a estátua disse, e sua voz era arranhada e grossa, como se as cordas vocais do animal fossem mesmo feitas de pedra; Albus acenou educadamente para a estatueta e seguiu em frente, sendo coberto e protegido mais uma vez pela chuva, e respirou fundo o cheiro de terra molhada, flores mortas e magia, se esgueirando silenciosamente por entre as lápides e seguindo o caminho já tão seu conhecido. O mundo sussurrava ao seu redor a música da chuva, e seu corpo inteiro relaxava enquanto ele pisava na lama e sua capa de viagem grudava ao seu corpo. Fechou os olhos, apreciando os sussurros, as vozes quietas, os cânticos e a serenidade do momento, e se deixou afundar na mais profunda miséria agradecidamente. Respirou fundo, e a água entrou pelo seu nariz, e ele sorriu, sentindo os ombros pesados enquanto parava cegamente em frente a um túmulo._

_**That I don't care  
If everyone should walk away  
Except for you, my love  
Since long ago you are the one  
That I've been dreaming of  
I've been dreaming of you**_

_Ele abriu os olhos azuis elétricos, e uma pedra grande e pesada e bastante alta se estendia a frente dele, toda negra e brilhante, e havia uma roseira esculpida por toda ela, e as flores nasciam e morriam lentamente em frente aos olhos dele; quando piscou, para espantar as lágrimas que queriam se formar, pôde ler, entre as lágrimas da chuva, as palavras que mandara esculpir vinte anos antes._

Aqui jazem

Um homem e uma mulher

Uma família, dois pais, amigos

Uma história e um amor

Aqui jazem eles

E apesar de mortos

Para sempre florescem

_Sorriu, no silêncio dos sussurros da chuva, e se deixou sentar no chão._

_"Boa tarde mamãe, papai" não houve resposta, e ele não esperou que houvesse; esperou um instante, enquanto um fantasma próximo ia para mais longe, e então continuou "Eu conheci uma garota" se deixou murmurar "Ela é incrível. Seu nome é Arabella" a chuva começou a cair com ainda mais força, e seus cabelos ruivos começaram a dar sinais de que grudariam no seu rosto "Arabella Figg. Ela tem vinte anos é um aborto. Eu sei, mamãe, que você provavelmente não a aprovaria, mas ela é a pessoa mais viva que eu já conheci. Ultimamente o mundo não tem sido tão gentil comigo, e eu preciso de alguém que restaure minha fé nas pessoas. A Arabella tem esse poder sobre mim. Eu sei que eu tenho quase cem anos, mas ela gosta de mim ainda assim, e nós somos felizes. Faz quase um ano que estamos juntos" ninguém respondeu, e ele baixou o rosto, se sentindo ridículo pela primeira vez em anos; levou o lenço ao rosto e limpou a chuva e as lágrimas e então sorriu para a tumba "Eu acho que a amo. Não tenho certeza. O mundo parece estar contra nós, mas ela parece estar disposta a lutar, também. Ela é verdadeiramente excelente" respirou fundo, e ficou um momento em silêncio, apenas observando as rosas desabrocharem e murcharem lentamente "Eu amo vocês. Vocês também eram excelentes... Vocês iam gostar dela" se levantou, limpou a lama das vestes com um movimento rápido da varinha e girou nos calcanhares. Ainda de costas, olhou por cima do ombro para a lápide "Adeus. __Até logo" e saiu pela chuva._

_**If you look straight  
Into my eyes  
I know what you would see  
You'd see my wonder  
My wonder and my joy  
That you gave your  
Your heart to me**_

_Passou por várias tumbas, dos mais variados tamanhos, e finalmente passou a gárgula que ladeava o portão de ferro, e saiu. Do lado de fora, para seu grande espanto, havia um carro trouxa o esperando. Era um Ford meio velho, preto, conversível, e tinha os vidros levantados e cobertos de água, escondendo o interior. Curiosamente, uma fita quadriculada branca dava a volta no carro, o que o identificava como um táxi. O que um táxi trouxa estaria fazendo num cemitério bruxo?_

_Sem esperar por uma resposta, desceu com passos apressados a rua, até um ponto onde podia aparatar sem ser visto; entretanto, ouviu um barulho irritante, que percebeu se tratar da buzina do carrinho preto. Levantando ambas as sobrancelhas, parou na chuva e encarou o vidro da frente do carro, tentando ver quem era o motorista, mas o vidro estava embaçado e era impossível ver o interior._

_Então, quando estava prestes a desistir de descobrir quem estava no carro, e voltar à sua caminhada até o ponto de aparatação, um dedo foi de encontro ao vidro embaçado, e a pessoa do lado de dentro começou a escrever algo nele. Albus se virou completamente para encarar o carrinho, e segurou a varinha com força. As palavras começavam a tomar forma. Um T, um O, um R, outro T... E, finalmente, depois de menos de um minuto de espera na chuva gélida, ele foi recompensado com a frase completa. TORTA DE REPOLHO._

_Riu, contra as próprias expectativas, e foi até o carro; abrindo a porta com um puxão, encontrou Arabella sentada no banco da frente, sorrindo de volta para ele._

_"Albus, finalmente! Está velho demais para enxergar tão longe?" sorriu para ele, enquanto ele se esgueirava no banco de trás, e parecia terrivelmente mais jovem do que era; esticou-se para roubar um beijo dele, e depois fez sinal para o motorista sair._

_"Olá, querida Arabella" ela sorriu para ele, jogando os ombros para trás e imitando sua voz grossa._

_"Olá, querido Albus" ele sorriu para a vivacidade dela e então levantou uma sobrancelha._

_"O que você está fazendo aqui, Arabella?" ela o encarou por cima do encosto do banco e sorriu ainda mais._

_"Eu queria descobrir seu grande segredo, então eu te segui" ele levantou as sobrancelhas._

_"Eu aparatei aqui; não havia como você me seguir num carro trouxa" ela deu de ombros._

_"Eu perguntei para Minerva onde você estava indo, e ela me disse; então eu vim atrás de você, achando que qualquer pessoa que estava indo visitar a tumba dos pais podia precisar de um pouco de suporte moral depois" ela era tão jovem, tão pura, tão sincera, que ele se pegou sorrindo; era bonito ver que ainda existiam pessoas assim no mundo, apesar das coisas terríveis que haviam acontecido com ela "Acredite em mim" ela disse, tentando imitar um tom sombrio e falhando miseravelmente "Eu sei do que estou falando" ele esticou uma mão para pegar a dela, e ela sorriu de volta para ele "Você está bem?" seu tom era mais sério, desta vez, e ele se pegou respondendo a verdade antes mesmo que pudesse pensar em se frear; ela tinha esse jeito de tirar tudo o que era verdadeiro de dentro dele, e ele adorava aquela sensação de não ter nenhuma proteção contra ela e seu sorriso simples._

_"Não, mas acho que vou ficar; você não precisa se preocupar comigo, Arabella; você não _devia _se preocupar comigo" ela deu de ombros mais uma vez, e os cabelos negros reluziram na luz cinza da chuva; ela estava linda._

_"Eu gosto de me preocupar com você" ela segurou a mão dele alegremente, e fez um carinho suave com os dedos nos dele; então, suspirando, virou-se para pegar algo aos seus pés, e surgiu com uma cesta de vime entrelaçado muito bonita "Eu tenho tortinhas de repolho, você quer?"_

_"Eu teria entrado no carro se não quisesse?" ela sorriu para ele, tirando uma torta de dentro da cesta e a entregando para ele junto de um guardanapo, e o observou comer em silêncio. Quando ele havia terminado, apoiou o rosto nas mãos, lançou um olhar desconfiado para o motorista, decidiu que Albus podia apagar a memória dele depois, e se pronunciou._

_"Albus, você sente falta dos seus pais?" ele a encarou, limpando a boca com o paninho e tirando os últimos farelos de massa da barba com um sorriso suave._

_**My whole life's aim  
Is to make you happy  
And to make you smile  
Make you smile  
When I see your happy face  
It makes everything worthwhile**_

_"Sim, eu sinto falta deles; mas por que a pergunta?" ela deu de ombros, e ele nunca havia a visto tão triste._

_"Não sei..."_

_"Você sente falta do seu pai, Arabella?" ela levantou as sobrancelhas, pensando sobre o assunto, e então suspirou._

_"Como sentir falta daquilo que você não lembra?" ela então deu de ombros, suspirando tristemente, e ele sentiu uma vontade quase desesperadora de abraçá-la enquanto as paisagens corriam pela janela "Eu queria sentir falta do meu pai, mas eu não tenho nenhuma memória dele, e fingir é inútil" ele não sabia o que dizer; então, com um sorriso, segurou a mão dela._

_"Arabella..."_

_"Eu não me lembro do meu pai" ela murmurou, segurando a mão dele com apenas um pouco mais de força "Mas eu me lembro de você; então vamos aproveitar o presente e esquecer o passado que nunca existiu" sorriu para ele, e a chuva continuava a cair, e o taxista sorria com as mãos no volante enquanto Albus a encarava nos olhos negros "Eu te amo, Albus"_

_Houve um instante de silêncio interminável, e a chuva pareceu cair ainda mais torrencialmente sobre o capô do Ford preto; e então ele abriu a boca, sorrindo._

_"Eu também te amo, Arabella" e, depois de um instante "Obrigado"_

Levantou-se silenciosamente da cadeira, e se dirigiu com passos lentos e pesados para a cozinha; seu corpo inteiro doía do esforço de discutir com Albus, e ela estava cansada. Abriu o forno e tirou algumas tortinhas de dentro, as colocando calmamente em um prato.

"Me desculpe" ela ouviu a voz dele vindo da porta, mas não se virou; continuou a trabalhar paulatinamente, uma tortinha por vez "Existem coisas com as quais nem os homens mais sábios sabem lidar, Arabella" ela fechou os olhos, mas continuou a trabalhar, cada vez mais devagar; não tinha certeza se queria ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer. Deveria expulsá-lo dali e esperar pela sanidade que um mês inteiro sem vê-lo lhe traria, antes de ter esta conversa? "O amor é uma delas. Eu não sei lidar com o amor" ela suspirou.

**Você quis mudar  
Mas nunca tentou  
Não queira impedir  
Aquilo que eu sou**

"Você soube lidar muito bem trinta e seis anos atrás" ele fechou os olhos, dando um passo cego na direção dela, guiado apenas pela sensação de que ela existia.

"Eu era jovem. Eu era jovem demais para entender as conseqüências de estar com você, Arabella" ela largou a forma de tortinhas vazia em cima do balcão e se virou para ele, espátula em mão e um olhar feroz pairando nos olhos; machucava demais ouvir as coisas que ele queria dizer, então ela não as ouviria.

"Conseqüências de estar comigo? O que poderia ser errado em estar comigo? Eu te amo, Albus, e não há nada mais certo do que viver amando!"

"Arabella, existem mais componentes nesta equação do que você consegue ver" ela arregalou os olhos.

"Agora, além de ser uma velha imatura, eu sou _cega_?" sua voz havia atingido um tom ensurdecedoramente alto, e estava aguda e irritante; sem nem perceber, agradeceu aos céus pelos feitiços silenciadores que Albus havia colocado em sua casa, que protegiam os ouvidos da vizinhança contra as conversas que tinham.

"Eu não disse isso" ele deu um passo para trás e respirou fundo, observando silenciosamente a expressão furiosa dela; como ela tinha o poder de torcer todas as palavras dele para atacá-lo? "Eu estou apenas falando, Arabella, que eu estou feliz com a escolha que fiz, porque, sem ela, eu não teria você hoje"

"Você não me tem hoje, Albus"

_Enfiando o chapéu na cabeça, desaparatou. _

_Ele odiava dias assim. Odiava dias em que tinha de fazer coisas que não gostava, em que era forçado a seguir as regras de Armando Dippet. Detestava as regras dele, e já havia se prometido que, quando fosse diretor de Hogwarts - e se Merlim assim o desejasse, o seria - não haveria regras tão inúteis. Expulsar uma sonserina porque ela fora pega andando nos corredores depois do toque de recolher pela terceira vez? Era completamente ridículo._

_Respirou fundo, buscando se recompor, e então parou em frente à porta da linda casa de campo. Bateu na porta três vezes e esperou por um minuto inteiro antes dela ser aberta por uma mulher sorridente de cabelos e olhos negros. Sentiu o estômago dar uma volta e meia diante da beleza dela, mas abriu um sorriso suave e continuou com seu trabalho. Tinha uma missão a cumprir, e a cumpriria tão dignamente e bondosamente quanto era possível._

_"Boa tarde" a mulher sorriu ainda mais para ele, e ele não pode deixar de notar que aqueles olhos negros tinham um charme característico; eram amendoados e gigantes, e brilhavam de uma maneira instigante. Ele ainda não sabia, era jovens demais para entender, mas aqueles olhos amendoados e negros - os profundos olhos negros de Arabella Figg - seriam os culpados pelas maiores felicidades, tristezas e amadurecimentos da vida dele. Apesar de Albus já ter amado antes, Arabella Figg seria o grande amor de sua vida, e sem ela, ele jamais teria se tornado a lenda viva que ele se tornaria._

_**You go to my head and you linger like a haunting refrain  
And I find you spinning 'round in my brain  
Like the bubbles in a glass of champagne**_

_"Boa tarde" ele soube naquele instante que, apesar de ter quase cem anos, e ela provavelmente estar na casa dos vinte, que ele não conseguiria esquecê-la. Ele soube que aqueles olhos, que aquela voz, que aquele sorriso vivaz o perseguiriam para todos os lados pelo resto de sua vida. Sorriu ainda mais para ela e amaldiçoou o momento inoportuno em que a conhecera._

_"Eu sou Albus Dumbledore, diretor substituto da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts; posso falar com Aureas Figg?" a mulher sorriu, empertigando os ombros e o encarando com um olhar ainda mais penetrante._

_"Eu sou Aureas Figg" ele a encarou, sentindo uma grande vontade de arregalar os olhos; esperava uma senhora de seus cinqüenta anos, mãe de Arianna Figg e talvez meio irritada com o fato de que ele não havia lhe mandado uma carta para avisar de sua chegada; aquilo era uma verdadeira surpresa. E então, a mulher começou a rir, se dobrou sobre a barriga e brigou para respirar._

_"O que houve, Sra. Figg?" e ela riu ainda mais, se apoiando no batente da porta, e ele esperou pacientemente enquanto ela tinha seu ataque; quando ela finalmente conseguiu se controlar, limpou as lágrimas que tinham se formado em seus brilhantes olhos negros com um lencinho que carregava num bolso do avental._

_"Eu sou Arabella Figg. Filha de Aureas Figg. Entre, por favor, Sr. Dumbledore, eu vou chamá-la" ela abriu espaço para que ele passasse pela porta, e ele sorriu para ela, impedido de permanecer sério; pessoas com sensos de humor incomuns o entreteciam enormemente. Ela guiou-o até a sala e o sentou em um sofá confortável, e depois desapareceu por uma porta na direção da cozinha._

_Ele ficou sentado ali por alguns instantes, durante os quais o mais intrigante cheiro de repolho cozido lhe invadiu as narinas; respirou fundo, se ajeitou melhor no sofá e reproduziu silenciosamente o discurso que prepara para a ocasião. Tinha quase cem anos, e para tanto tinha tendências ao perfeccionismo; vinha de uma época onde tudo tinha de ser educado e polido, e a cortesia era sua grande arma. Aprendera a não surpreender as pessoas, e a manter caladas suas exclamações, e apesar da idade avançada, era jovem demais para entender que nada disso era certo para ele._

_A porta da cozinha então se abriu, para revelar uma mulher baixinha de cabelos castanhos claros e brilhantes olhos negros; ela sorriu para Albus, limpando a mão no avental, e chegou mais perto._

_"Bom dia, professor Dumbledore, a o que devo a honra de sua visita?" ele a encarou por cima dos óculos de meia-lua e ajeitou rapidamente o chapéu sobre a cabeça, evitando olhar na direção da porta da cozinha para tentar vislumbrar Arabella mais uma vez._

_**You go to my head like a sip of sparkling Burgundy brew  
And I find the very mention of you  
Like the kicker in a julep or two**_

_"Bem, eu temo que minhas notícias não sejam muito boas, Sra. Figg..." a mulher ergueu ambas as sobrancelhas e o encarou por um instante, sentando-se numa poltrona de espaldar reto diante dele._

_"É sobre Arianna? Está tudo bem com ela?" ele afirmou com a cabeça, sentindo um peso gigantesco nos ombros; não podia fazer isso. Não podia expulsar uma garota porque ela andara pelos corredores depois do toque de recolher; Grindewald não estava em Hogwarts, pelo amor de Merlim, não havia razão para agir com tanta precaução._

_"Está tudo bem com sua filha, Sra. Figg... Mas eu temo que ela esteja sob risco de ser expulsa" a mulher lhe lançou um olhar cansado e suspirou._

_"Ela está _sob risco _de ser expulsa? Como assim? O que foi que Arianna fez desta vez?" ele abriu o menor de seus sorrisos e a encarou nos olhos da maneira mais calmante que conseguiu._

_"Ela andou pelos corredores depois do toque de recolher" o rosto da mulher foi se tornando lentamente mais e mais vermelho; enquanto ela brilhava de fúria, Albus resolveu olhar para outra direção, e seus olhos correram automaticamente para a porta da cozinha, de onde saiu, naquele preciso instante, a bela Arabella, segurando uma bandeja cheia de pequenas tortinhas douradas, que ele assumia estavam recheadas de repolho._

_"Mamãe, você quer torta?" ela levantou os olhos brilhantes para a filha, e Arabella elevou uma sobrancelha "O que Ari fez?"_

_"Ela desobedeceu as regras da escola, nada mais" Dumbledore respondeu pela Sra. Figg; a moreninha parecia brava demais para conseguir falar propriamente "Acredito que você mesma deva ter desobedecido algumas regras nos seus anos de escola, Srta. Figg" estava no meio de se perguntar por que não a havia notado antes, em Hogwarts, quando a bandeja quase caiu no chão, e os brilhantes olhos negros da jovem se fecharam pelo momento mais ínfimo, enquanto ela tentava se controlar; depois ela abriu um sorriso educado e o encarou meio de lado, enquanto equilibrava a bandeja e magicamente impedia todas as tortas de caírem._

_"Eu... Eu não fui para Hogwarts" ela deu de ombros, e ficou tão ereta quanto seu corpinho lhe permitia, sorrindo ainda mais "Eu sou um aborto" e pela primeira vez na vida, Albus Dumbledore se encontrou completamente sem palavras; é claro que Arabella, com sua simplicidade e caráter direto, o deixaria sem palavras muitas e muitas vezes a partir daquele momento, mas ele não sabia disso ainda; então, para Dumbledore, finalmente encontrar alguém que lhe tirasse as palavras da boca era um tanto quanto espantoso, e ele se permitiu um instante para apreciar a sensação de inaptidão e observou Arabella Figg em toda sua glória abortiva. Ela parecia orgulhosa e destemida com sua condição, e seus olhos sorriam tanto quanto seu rosto, e não havia mais mágoa em seus traços. Havia apenas a verdade, e o brilho daqueles olhos negros, e uma mulher incrivelmente bonita. Ele sorriu de volta para ela._

_"Entendo. Estas tortinhas são de repolho?" ela estendeu a bandeja na direção dele, agradecida por ele compreender que aquele não era um assunto que merecia 'meus pêsames', 'como você consegue viver?' ou 'você precisa de uma corda para se enforcar?'s. Era um assunto que merecia a devida atenção, mas não pena ou repúdio. E ela sabia, de alguma maneira, que Albus Dumbledore daria atenção ao assunto mais tarde._

_"Sim" ele pegou uma das tortinhas e mordeu, parecendo feliz; ambos haviam esquecido completamente da presença de Aureas Figg, sentada na cadeira, vermelha e furiosa demais para se expressar propriamente. E enquanto o gosto se difundia em sua boca, sorriu para ela, e a encarou fundo nos olhos._

_"Esta é a melhor torta de repolho que eu já comi em toda a minha vida" ele falava a verdade, e parecia feliz em constatar isso; ela sorriu de volta para ele, corando por alguma razão desconhecida, e Aureas Figg finalmente recuperou as palavras. _

_**The thrill of the thought that you might give a thought to my plea  
Casts a spell over me  
Still I say to myself "Get a hold of yourself"  
"Can't you see that it never can be?"**_

_"Eu quero falar com Arianna; esta menina está passando dos limites, ela tem de aprender uma lição, e tem de aprender rápido! Como eu posso contatar minha filha?" parecia grave e séria, e terminantemente desinformada do pequeno interlúdio que ocorrera entre Albus e Arabella; então os dois seguiram em frente como se nada tivesse acontecido._

_"Eu receio que a única forma de contatar sua filha seria ir até Hogwarts, Sra. Figg" ela elevou ambas as sobrancelhas, torceu as mãos por alguns segundos e abriu um sorriso encabulado._

_"Eu... Eu tenho um compromisso hoje" Arabella, de seu canto próximo à parede, abriu um grande sorriso, e então deu um passo a frente._

_"Mamãe" Aureas levantou os olhos negros para encarar os idênticos da filha mais velha, e Arabella então continuou, sabendo que a melhor hora para expor uma proposta dessas era quando havia alguém assistindo; sua mãe odiava se passar pela mãe-má, e queria mostrar aos outros que era liberal e moderna, quando não o era, realmente "Talvez eu pudesse ir em seu lugar" houve um instante de silêncio, e então veio a resposta, em um tom levemente contrariado._

_"Querida, você provavelmente não consegue ver..."_

_"Na verdade" alguma força obscura compeliu aquelas palavras a saírem da boca de Albus, porque ele não tinha a mínima intenção de dizê-las "Com o devido feitiço, eu posso permitir a Srta. Figg a visão da escola" um instante de silêncio interminável se estendeu entre eles; quem era Albus para desmentir uma mãe? Quem era ele para ficar do lado da criança?_

_"Arabella, querida, você poderia trazer um guardanapo para o professor Dumbledore?" o tom de Aureas era sereno, mas parecia esconder uma tempestade; a mais jovem acenou afirmativamente e debandou, mas não sem antes jogar um olhar aflito e suplicante a Albus Dumbledore; ele podia lutar por ela, ele podia brigar para que ela fosse até Hogwarts, para que encontrasse a irmã novamente, para que saciasse a sede que sentia por conhecer e explorar mais o mundo mágico. E apesar de Albus não saber nada disso sobre ela, bastou um olhar daqueles olhos escuros para descobrir que tinha de saciar estes desejos, fossem eles quais fossem "Professor" Aureas começou em um tom mais austero, e ele abriu um sorriso cordial, indo contra cada uma das regras de conduta que seguira durante o último ano "Eu temo que seja doloroso demais para Arabella ir para Hogwarts, e que, portanto, eu não possa permitir que ela vá"_

_"Me desculpe" ele sorriu ainda mais para ela "Eu não sabia que a senhora era uma legilimens" ela levantou uma sobrancelha como resposta e abriu um sorriso educado._

_"Perdão, mas por que eu seria uma legilimens?"_

_"Eu percebo que a senhora parece saber exatamente o que se passa na cabeça de sua filha" ele cruzou as mãos no colo e se estendeu levemente para frente "Espero que a senhora seja uma ótima legilimens para tomar as decisões corretas por ela"_

_"Eu não sou legilimens, mas eu sou a mãe de Arabella, e sei o que é melhor para ela! Por que você acharia que alguém tão jovem sabe o que é melhor para si? Arabella tem apenas dezenove anos, ela não pode fazer as próprias escolhas, não é apropriado" Albus podia sentir toda sua animação com o pequeno debate esfriando, e havia apenas contrariedade; como essa mulher podia achar que sabia de tudo que era melhor para aquela menina? Arabella tinha dezenove anos, devia estar apta a decidir se queria ou não ver Hogwarts._

_"Me entristece perceber que ainda existem aqueles que acreditam que em um coração jovem não pode morar uma alma velha"_

_"Sinto muito, professor Dumbledore, eu não ligo se te entristeço ou não; enquanto Arabella estiver sob este teto ela não vai visitar Hogwarts; quando ela sair de casa, se ela decidir ainda assim ir até lá, ótimo, ela já não estará sob minha responsabilidade, e o erro não será meu" ele elevou uma sobrancelha e sorriu._

_"Certo. Muito bem, então. Eu vejo que a senhora terá de esperar por uma oportunidade melhor para conversar com Arianna" levantou-se, pegou mais uma tortinha da bandeja que Arabella havia esquecido em cima de mesinha de centro e abriu um sorriso agradável "Quando puder ir para Hogwarts, mande-me uma coruja que eu avisarei o guardião das chaves para te apanhar na estação de Hogsmeade" e sem esperar por resposta, saiu pela porta da frente, pedindo a Merlim que Arabella Figg tivesse escutado aquela conversa._

_Para seu alívio, ela havia sim; Arabella o esperava sorridentemente no gramado em frente à casa, já com um casaco sobre os ombros._

"_Eu estou fora de casa, vamos para Hogwarts?" ele abanou a cabeça e sorriu para ela._

"_Você tem certeza que quer ir para Hogwarts, Arabella? Sua mãe não parece aprovar a idéia" a garota deu de ombros, parecendo feliz em seu vestidinho vermelho, e sorriu para ele._

"_Esqueça a minha mãe. Eu já sou maior de dezoito anos, e portanto livre tanto no mundo trouxa quanto no bruxo, senhor Dumbledore; eu posso tomar minhas próprias decisões" ela sorriu para ele, e ele experimentou, pela primeira vez em quase cinqüenta anos, a sensação deliciosa de cócegas no coração; ficou alguns segundos ali, apenas encarando fundo aqueles olhos escuros, profundos, lindos, se deixando levar pelas cócegas no coração, e pelos rolos e embolos de seu estômago, quando finalmente ela estendeu um braço na sua direção, pronta para chama-lo de volta a realidade, e ele deu um passo para trás. Um toque seria demais. Talvez leva-la até Hogwarts não fosse uma idéia tão boa, afinal._

_**You go to my head with a smile that makes my temperature rise  
Like a summer with a thousand Julys  
You intoxicate my soul with your eyes**_

"_Certo, vamos a Hogwarts, então" ela sorriu seu melhor sorriso para ele, e começou a descer a rua com extrema alegria na direção que ele apontara. Parecia uma menininha em seu vestido vermelho, os cabelos negros balançando jubilosamente, os olhos brilhando, o sorriso aquecendo o coração de Albus. A observou enquanto passavam por casinhas e mais casinhas, e então resolveu que era hora de começar a conversar._

"_Arabella" ela parou abruptamente de andar e se virou para ele, o rosto radiante "Por que tem tanto interesse em ir a Hogwarts?" ela riu, e a risada criou ondas de arrepios nele, que apenas sorriu de volta._

"_E quem não gostaria de ir a Hogwarts? Ela é simplesmente a escola mais mágica de todo o Reino Unido!" ela riu, e ele a encarou com olhos tristes._

"_As maiores dores são aquelas de quando estendemos os braços para tentar alcançar algo e não conseguimos" ela riu mais ainda, e o encarou fundo nos olhos, dando um ousado passo para mais perto dele; estavam ambos parados no meio da rua, o silêncio os envolvendo como uma cúpula protetora, e então ela falou._

"_O senhor, Dumbledore, é um homem de frases de efeito. Mas nem toda frase de efeito consiste na verdade" ela se virou, voltando a andar, e ele a acompanhou silenciosamente "Não vou dizer que eu não gostaria de poder fazer magia; mas eu não vou dizer que sou infeliz do jeito que sou. Eu gosto de poder aproveitar o melhor de ambos os mundos, o mágico e o não-mágico... Eu não nasci sem um poder, mas com um outro muito diferente... Enquanto você pode praticar a magia, você fica restrito a ela; eu, entretanto, não estou nem presa ao mundo da magia nem ao mundo dos trouxas; eu nasci com o dom de viajar entre dois mundos distintos, coletar o que há de melhor em ambos e viver minha vida com isso. Eu posso aproveitar corujas e telefones, quadribol e futebol, fotos que se mexem e picolé de limão... Eu tenho o melhor de ambos os mundos, e é assim que eu gosto" ela lançou um sorriso para ele por cima dos ombros, e ele sorriu de volta para ela. Que pessoa mais curiosa era Arabella Figg; ele sentia mais e mais vontade de saber tudo o que se tinha para saber sobre ela a cada minuto que ela revelava mais coisas. Era um ciclo sem fim._

_**Though I'm certain that this heart of mine  
Hasn't a ghost of a chance in this crazy romance  
You go to my head  
You go to my head**_

"_Picolé de limão?" ele sorriu para ela, e ela se virou completamente, o encarando de frente e andando de costas._

"_Você já experimentou? São uma das melhores comidas trouxas que eu já provei"_

"_Eu receio que tenha de dizer que não, nunca experimentei um picolé de limão" ela sorriu ainda mais._

"_Dá tempo de pararmos em uma sorveteria antes de irmos para Hogwarts? Ainda está quente o suficiente para tomarmos um picolé" ele sorriu para ela, acenando afirmativamente._

"_Dá tempo sim, Srta. Figg"_

"_Arabella" ela corrigiu automaticamente "Me chame de Arabella" ele acenou mais uma vez._

"_Mostre o caminho, Arabella" ela então sorriu e começou a descer a rua; nem dez minutos mais tarde já estavam em frente ao que parecia ser a primeira sorveteria do mundo._

"_Esta é Sloan's, a melhor sorveteria da cidade" eles entraram, e ela foi até o balcão; apareceu com dois picolés de limão nas mãos e sorriu para ele "E este é o melhor picolé de limão do mundo" entregou um para ele, que ficou a encarando em silêncio por alguns segundos antes de se dispor a experimentá-lo._

"_É bom" ele murmurou, depois de uma mordida "É muito bom" mordeu mais uma vez, e ela riu._

"_Você não morde, você chupa, senão seus dentes congelam" ele sorriu de volta para ela, parecendo feliz, e fez como mandado. Alguns minutos depois, envolvidos em silêncio, eles terminaram os picolés e ficaram se encarando através da mesinha de mármore encardido._

"_Você gostaria de ver um pouco de magia, agora, Arabella?" ela sorriu para ele, e seus olhos faiscaram e ela pareceu completamente inesquecível e irresistível aos olhos de Albus. Naquele momento ele percebeu que passara os últimos cem anos buscando um caminho, e que finalmente o encontrara._

"_Eu já vi, Albus"_

Os dois respiravam pesado, se encarando com a cozinha a separá-los, o cheiro de tortinhas de repolho espiralando alegremente pelo cômodo, os corações palpitando no peito. Estavam ambos cansados de tudo aquilo, das brigas, da dor, do medo, de não saber o que fazer quando se viam; ela o queria inteiro, ele a queria viva, e ambos não podiam se ter.

Ele a encarou, seus cabelos esbranquiçados, a pele mole e caída, os olhos negros brilhando de fúria, e apertou os dentes, querendo terminar sua tortura mensal.

"Você tem algo mais a dizer sobre Harry?" seu tom era profissional, e Arabella deu passos furiosos na direção dele, chegando mais e mais perto a cada segundo.

"É assim que vai ser? Você vai tentar ser objetivo?" ele apenas acenou afirmativamente, não tendo forças para encará-la nos olhos por nem mais um segundo, olhando para o chão "Ótimo. Não, eu não tenho mais nada a dizer sobre Harry. E você?" ele quase pulou quando sentiu uma das mãos dela pousando no seu queixo e puxando seu rosto para cima; ela queria que ele a encarasse, queria poder ler nos olhos dele e amor, o carinho que sabia não havia morrido. Ele a encarou de volta, então, e deixou todas as suas barreiras caírem "Você tem algo mais a dizer sobre nós?"

Por um instante infinito os dois apenas se encararam, olhos nos olhos, os rostos terrivelmente próximos, e então ela aproximou-se ainda mais dele, e os narizes se tocaram.

"Não" eles estavam tão próximos que ela podia sentir o hálito morno dele indo de encontro à sua boca, e ela fechou os olhos silenciosamente enquanto ele acenava negativamente com a cabeça, fazendo seus narizes se roçarem no toque mais doce e suave. Cada célula dele gritava por ela, e cada célula dela gritava por ele, mas não se permitiram fazer nada. Nariz com nariz, eles se encararam e então ela sorriu.

"Bem, você deve levar uma tortinha de repolho para viagem. Uma pena que você não teve tempo de comê-la aqui" ele fez o melhor que pode para sorrir de volta, deu um passo para trás e alisou os robes púrpuras.

"Verdadeiramente, uma pena" ela zanzou pela cozinha e apareceu com um pequeno embrulho em mãos. Ele sorriu para ela, ajeitou o chapéu na cabeça e começou a fazer seu caminho até a porta. Ela o acompanhou no mais profundo e doloroso silêncio, e quando ele finalmente alcançou o pórtico, eles sorriram um para o outro "Adeus, Arabella"

"Adeus, Albus" e nunca um 'adeus' soara tanto como um 'eu te amo'.

**Ei, você dos velhos tempos  
Não tente entender o que estamos fazendo por aqui**

_N.A.: Para quem se perguntou, Dumbledore está um pouco off character porque ele ainda não amadureceu completamente; é Arabella quem lhe mostra as belezas da vida, e as durezas dela, e é com ela que ele cresce e se torna o Dumbledore que nós conhecemos e respeitamos. Outra explicação necessária: Arabella e Dumbledore vão até Hogwarts por meios trouxas porque, acredito eu, ainda não havia pó-de-flú naquela época, e abortos – assim como trouxas – não podiam usar outros meios que envolviam o uso da magia da pessoa (como aparatação ou voar de vassoura). Mais uma coisa: a Arabella é chamada de Sra. Figg nos livros de Harry Potter, quando, na minha fic, ela nunca se casa, sendo Srta. Figg… Ela é apenas chamada de Sra. Figg nos livros, de acordo com a minha linha de pensamento, por convenção, por causa de sua idade e porque nunca se deu ao trabalho de corrigir ninguém…_


End file.
